iksdefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Gg3
W takim razie Izusiu ratuj *Okej Nati *8:00Gamer4000elo *8:00Braktraxyo *8:01Lloyd2000 *8:01LetycjaHej *8:05Gamer4000* Gamer4000 bierze Trzy Miotły *kto chętny do sprzatania *8:08Braktraxyo *8:08NatalkolxJestem z powrotem i podziałało ^^ *Witaj w Pubie pod Trzema Miotłami! *8:08LetycjaNo to nic tylko się cieszyć *Usprawnienia czatu załadowane. *By zgłosić błędy, albo zaproponować tłumaczenie lub usprawnienia, napisz na stronie dyskusji Monchoman45. *8:08Gamer4000kto chętny do sprzątania pubu tymi Trzema Miotłami *8:12Damian102 ale ten pub się tak nazywa, a nie że się go sprząta trzema miotłami i nikt raczej nie chce *KreatorSeriale aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *8:13KreatorSerialehej *8:13Gamer4000hi *8:13Lloyd2000 *8:14Braktrax *8:14KreatorSerialeco *8:14Gamer4000* Gamer4000 daje miotłę kreatorowi *8:14KreatorSeriale* KreatorSeriale odlatuje na siódma szkoła wiki na miotle i ta wiki daje równowagę szkolnictwu *8:14Gamer4000co * *8:14Braktraxweź przestań z tymi szkoła wiki *8:14Lloyd2000... *prosze nie zaczynaj znowu *8:15Braktraxdajcie mi młotek *8:15Gamer4000nie zaczynaj bo wszyscy dostaniemy kicka * *8:15Braktraxchcę facepalma rzobić *8:15Gamer4000 *8:15KreatorSeriale* KreatorSeriale odlatuje na szósta szkoła wiki która jest w ukryciu jako penguistan *8:15Gamer4000(megafacepalm) *jest tylko zwykły facepalm? *8:15Braktraxnistety *8:16Damian102 no przestań, bo nikogo to nie interesuje, a niektóre osoby są chyba wręcz zirytowane *8:16KreatorSerialedobrze przepraszam *to o czym innym możemy pogadać? *8:16Gamer4000o fajnych rzeczach *8:16KreatorSerialea wiem o gwiezdnych wojnach *8:16Gamer4000 *8:16KreatorSerialew ogóle wiecie że luke stracił rękę *8:16Braktraxodrdzewiam drążki kierownicze coca colą *8:16Gamer4000jutro piąta część na polsacie tak wgl *8:16Damian102 o nie *tylko nie spoilery *8:17KreatorSerialeja właśnie oglądałem *8:17Gamer4000>film z 1980 >spojlery *x]d *8:17KreatorSerialeoby luke przeszedł na ciemną stronę chcę żeby był zły *8:17Damian102 nierozpoznanie ironii * *8:17Gamer4000ironic *8:17KreatorSerialewiecie czy przejdzie? *8:17Gamer4000tak *8:17Damian102 nie wiem *8:17Gamer4000ale nie mówię *8:17KreatorSeriale *8:17Braktraxjak pojesz cocacolę to spożywasz proszek do prania, płyn do prania, zaprawę murarską, tynk, gips i dodatek uszlachetniający do oleji=u samochodowego *8:17KreatorSerialenie lubię cię zaspoijerowałeś mi film *8:17Braktrax*pijesz *8:17Gamer4000i tak nie przejdzie *ja piję pepsi od dawna i jeszcze na raka nie zachorowałem *8:18Damian102 przejdzie jedną nogą *BlackAngel92 aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *8:18Gamer4000 *8:18Braktraxyo *8:18BlackAngel92 Holo gajs *8:18Lloyd2000 *8:18Damian102 *8:18BlackAngel92 :hi: *8:18KreatorSerialewiecie że ma wyjść siódma czesc gwiezdnych wpojen w grudniu 2019? *8:18BlackAngel92 *8:18Gamer4000tak *8:18KreatorSerialema się nazywać obudzenie mocy *8:18BlackAngel92 jak co roku *8:18Gamer4000przebudzenie mocy już wyszło *ostatni jedi też *8:18Lloyd2000chyba dziewiąta lel *8:18Damian102 ale to dziewiąta część *8:18Gamer4000teraz będzie 9 częśc *8:18BlackAngel92 Gwiezdne Wojny w grudniu *8:18Gamer4000ale chyba nie ma tytułu *jeszcze *8:19Lloyd2000no jeszcze nie ma *8:19LetycjaHej Iza *8:19Lloyd2000ponoć od wczoraj zdjecia robia do filmu *8:19Gamer4000Oh wait we have found another jedi *8:19KreatorSerialeserio *8:19Gamer4000nie *8:19KreatorSerialemyślałem że to obudzenie mocy *8:19Gamer4000to jest tytuł *z memów *tytułu jeszcze nie ma *8:19BlackAngel92 za dużo internetów *8:19Gamer4000#supportewanmcgregorroleforepisode92k182k19 *8:20KreatorSerialea ósma część to przedoststni jedi *8:20Gamer4000ostatni *ostartni jedi *bo Rey jest ostatnim jedi *8:20KreatorSerialea nie leia? *8:21Lloyd2000leia nie jedi *8:21Gamer4000*can i add spoilers* *8:21Lloyd2000ona tylko moc ma *8:21Gamer4000nom *nie wiadomo dlaczego *mogli ją zabić *i tak powiedzą że nie zyje *w 9 cżęści *8:21KreatorSerialeale to ona pokonała imperatora przecież *8:21Gamer4000to Luke *8:21Lloyd2000ona ma być w niej jednak *na poczatku *8:21Gamer4000i tak zginie *8:21Lloyd2000no *8:21Gamer4000oby Lando przeżył *8:21KreatorSerialea dobra *a snoka to lando zabił *8:21Gamer4000nie *Kylo Ren *Lando nie było w 7 i 8 *Isthealice aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *8:22Gamer4000bedzie w 9 *o * *8:22Lloyd2000kylok nie zabił snoka *8:22Braktraxyo *8:22Lloyd2000to rey *zabiła * *8:22Gamer4000kylo go chyba zdradził *i zabił *8:22LetycjaHej Alu *8:22Gamer4000tak myślałem *8:22Lloyd2000ale rey zabiła *8:22Gamer4000rip *8:22Isthealice hej *8:22KreatorSerialehejka alicja *8:22NatalkolxHej Black Hej Alciu *8:22Gamer4000i tak Snoke to tragiczna postać *8:22Isthealice co tam u was slychac *8:22Gamer4000dajmy mu minutę ciszy *8:22Isthealice jak wam mija czwartek? *ja jestem głodna *8:22Gamer4000mówiłem minuta ciszy * *8:22LetycjaMi salonikowo *8:22Lloyd2000gorąco jest *8:23Isthealice jest okropnie gorąco *8:23Braktraxw pracy nie byłem *8:23Isthealice to prawda *8:23Gamer4000i tak zarabisz 10 k w dzień *8:23Isthealice wczoraj jednak bylo najgorzej *8:23Gamer4000nie martw sie *8:23Isthealice 43 stopnie *nie polecam *8:23Braktraxfajnie tak *8:23NatalkolxMija dość spokojnie, choć komputer lekko nie wytrzymuje już upałów *8:23Damian102 nie odwrotnie cyfry Alu? *chyba że w Słońcu *8:23KreatorSerialeprzecież to ósma szkoła wiki a nie harry potter wiki letycja *8:23Damian102 to może *8:24Gamer4000jaka ósma szkoła wiki *8:24Lloyd2000co *8:24Damian102 to Harry Potter Wiki *8:24Gamer4000nie rób ze wszystkiego szkoła wiki *8:24Isthealice 43, nie odwrotnie. *Tyle miałam w autobusie *zmierzyłam nawet *8:24Gamer4000w autobusie zawsze goręcej jest *8:24Damian102 okej i *8:24Gamer4000bo ci kierowcy klimatyzacji nie włączają *8:25Isthealice wiesz co, wydaje mi sie, że nawet jesli byłłaby włączona *to niewiele by dała *8:25Braktraxlubię 40 stopni *8:25Gamer4000kiedyś miałem mały zabawkowy wiatrak *8:25Damian102 ostatnio kierowca na prośbe włączenia stwierdził że przecież jest włączona *8:25Gamer4000który działał *8:25Damian102 wiem masz racje Alu *wiesz *więc *co ja pisze *8:26Gamer4000Kreator jak ci idzie sprzątaniem jedną z tych Trzech Mioteł *8:26Isthealice no u nas codziennie po 20 skarg na brak klimy *8:26KreatorSerialepoleciałm nią wiesz gdzie *8:26Isthealice juz dzwonilismy do firmy przewozowej *ale kierowcy twierdza, ze klima jest *8:26BlackAngel92 *8:26Isthealice tylko nie wyrabia *8:26BlackAngel92 ijo ijo ijo *8:26Isthealice hej *8:26BlackAngel92 jadą *8:26Braktraxelektryka trzeba po to *kabli doklei nowych *wyklepie się *8:26Lloyd2000... *8:26Gamer4000i okaże się nim *Braktrax Złota Rączka *z ekipą Ziomów *8:27Braktraxja się na elektryce nie znam *więc nie tykam kabli *8:27Gamer4000mówie ze z ekipą zimów *8:27Braktraxno ot z nich się tylko jeden zna *w sumie to taki z niego elektryk *a na elektryce samochodowe j się nie zna *mój autoelektryczny skill ogranicza się do wymiany części elektrycznyc *i ładowania akumulatora *Jesteś teraz nieobecny. *8:29LetycjaNo okej *supcio *8:30Gamer4000najlepsze opowieści na wiki jakich o jakich usłyszycie *Jesteś teraz nieobecny. *Jesteś teraz nieobecny. *Nie jesteś już oddalony. *Jesteś teraz nieobecny. *8:32Isthealice szczerze mowiąc *to mnie to w ogole nie obchodzi *8:32Gamer4000mi sie podobają *8:32Isthealice jak macie pisac sobie o elektrykach to idzcie na priv *8:33Gamer4000a jak wy piszecie o waszych sukcesach i imprezach *8:33Isthealice nikt poza wami nie jest zainteresowany tematem *8:33Gamer4000to nikt nie ma prawa narzekać *tak? *8:33Isthealice Jakie mamy imprezki? Poszłabym na jakąś * *w ogole co najbardziej lubicie jeść przy ognisku? *Kiełbaski, chlebek, ziemniaczki, pianki? *8:34LetycjaZaznaczam trójkę i czwórkę *8:34Isthealice jadłabym *8:34KreatorSerialebakłażany z majonezem *8:34Isthealice ostatnio robiłam ziemniaczki i przekroiłam aby dać serek do srodka *8:34NatalkolxJak ognisko to zawsze muszą być pieczone ziemniaczki! *8:34Isthealice bakłażany *8:35KreatorSerialeits a prank bro!!!!!!!!!!!! *8:35Isthealice ja w ogole bakłażnów nie lubię * *8:35NatalkolxA pianek z ogniska nigdy nie próbowałam, chociaż trochę mnie kusi *8:35KreatorSerialeale wiecie co jest najlepsze i gdzie jest najlepsze *8:35Isthealice jedyny minus ogniska - dym lecący w oczy i komary *wlasnie są pyszne, polecam ci Nati *8:35KreatorSerialena dzieiatej skzole wiki czyli szkole przetrwania *8:35Isthealice tylko szybko się przejadają *bo jednak słodkie są *8:36NatalkolxTo pycha, jeszcze bardziej chcę je spróbować teraz *8:37LetycjaAha,przyklejają się jak już jesteśmy przy piankach * *8:37NatalkolxDo włosów? *8:37Braktraxlubię kiełbasę *i granie muzyki przy ogniu *8:38KreatorSerialea wiesz gdzie się fajnie gra muzykę *8:38Gamer4000a mnie zasmuciło to *8:38KreatorSerialena osiemnastej szkoiła wiki *8:38LetycjaNie *8:38Isthealice no jak sobie polozysz pianke na wlosy to sie przyklei *8:38NatalkolxBo jak nie chodzi o włosy to zniosę wszystko - najgorzej jak coś lepkiego wejdzie we włosy, ciężko to usunąć i najczęściej trzeba ciachnąć *8:38Gamer4000że nikt nie chce sprzątać Trzema Miotłami *8:38Braktraxkreator chce *8:38Isthealice Kreator, skoncz z tą szkołą wiki, proszę *8:38KreatorSerialedobra a może być skul wiki *8:38Isthealice a może być kick? *8:39KreatorSerialenie ok przepraszam *8:39Isthealice spoczko *8:39BlackAngel92 banan *y *polecam * *8:39KreatorSerialebabany się liżew *8:39Isthealice jak się uda, to jutro pojde na ognicho *to może zjem pianki *8:39BlackAngel92 fajnie *8:39Gamer4000za co niby kick *8:39BlackAngel92 i zmieniaczki z ogniska *8:39KreatorSerialea ja pójdę na osiedle raktraxa *8:39Gamer4000że mówi szkoła wiki *8:39Isthealice powiedzcie mi, ile razy juz skorzystaliscie z morza? *8:39Gamer4000on nawet tego nie reklamuje *bo to nie istnieje *8:40BlackAngel92 0 *8:40Lloyd2000zero *8:40Braktraxja mam plażę na działce *wykopałem dziurę *8:40Lloyd2000moj wujek ma jezioro małe na działce *8:40NatalkolxW tym roku ani razu - za daleko *8:40Braktraxkazałem koledze zwalić piasek *8:40Gamer4000ja byłem *8:40Lloyd2000co jak przyjeżdzamy czasem to łódką tam pływamy *8:40Isthealice ja tylko przechadzałam sie przy brzegu jeziorka *8:40Gamer4000wczzoraj jeszcze *:c *c: *8:41Isthealice a teraz ciekawostka (z serii Wikia uczy): Od kwietnia do połowy lipca tego roku odnotowano już 181 utonięć *więc bezpiecznie w wakacje! *8:41KreatorSerialeok ale wiecie że na osiedlu mojesck jest pułka na ksiażki *8:41Braktraxzielony biały niebieski żółty czerwony brązowy *8:41Natalkolx Tak dużo? *8:41Braktraxzapaniętać te kolory dzieci *8:41Isthealice najwiecej utonięć jest w rzekach i jeziorach *8:41NatalkolxNo tak, bo tam nie ma ratowników i wiry mogą powstawać *8:41Isthealice wiec najlepiej sie wybierać nad morze, gdzie jest najbezpieczniej *8:42Braktraxja raz łowiłem nad rzeką *przynęta mi wpadła *8:42Isthealice też Natalko, ale ci ludzie w głównej mierze topią się pod wpływem alkoholu *idziesz ze znajomymi na ognisko *kolo jeziora *pijesz i pod wpływem robisz głupoty *8:42NatalkolxNo tak, to też jest jedna z głównych przyczyn *8:42Isthealice i takich utonięć jest najwięcej... *jak mówisz o przynęcie, która ci wpadła, to aż ciarki mam *jeśli ktos stanął nogą *na taką przynętę *brr *8:43Gamer4000rip *I have the high ground *8:44Lloyd2000 *8:44KreatorSerialeno komunizm *sory nie tu *8:45Gamer4000(XD) *top 10 anime mistakes that were tragic *8:47KreatorSerialekomunizm no *sory nie tu znowu *Jesteś teraz nieobecny. *Nie jesteś już oddalony. *8:49Braktraxnasrałem na dywan i podpaliłem dom *8:50KreatorSerialenie przeklinaj *8:50Braktrax"srać" to tylko brzydkie słowo *Isthealice wysłał Braktrax do Azkabanu . *8:50Isthealice *no pewka *8:50BlackAngel92 strasznie *8:50Gamer4000ale czemu odrazu *ban *jak to *czemu *8:51Isthealice a tak to *8:51Gamer4000ale jak *no kurde *8:51Isthealice no normalnie *8:51Gamer4000to nie zasługuje na natychmiastową blokadę *a odpowiadanie śmiechem *8:51Lloyd2000no *8:51Gamer4000nie świadczy dobrze o adminie *8:51BlackAngel92 ban an *brawo ty *8:51KreatorSerialedobra *8:51Isthealice odpowiedz, ze to nie przeklenstwo nie swiadczy dobrze o uzytkowniku *8:51BlackAngel92 ktoś jeszcze chętyn? *8:51KreatorSerialeprzegieliście *wysyłam wojska siódmej szkoły wiki *8:51Gamer4000to nie przekleństwo *8:51Lloyd2000nie *8:51BlackAngel92 OK *8:51Isthealice sory, ale nie bedziemy tolerować takiego zachowania *i tyle *8:52Gamer4000tylko najwyżej *brzydkie słowo *na ile ten ban *8:52KreatorSerialepodbijamy! *juhu! *8:52Isthealice jak chcecie pisac sobie takie rzeczy to macie priv *8:52Gamer4000na ile ban? *8:52Isthealice nikt z nas nie chce czytać takich tekstów *8:52Gamer4000na ile ban? *8:52Lloyd20003 dni *8:52Gamer4000so uncivilized *8:52Lloyd2000its treason then *8:53Gamer4000* Gamer4000 does autistic screeching and spin *8:53KreatorSerialesiódma szkoła wiki przyniesie równowagę harry potter wiki *8:53Gamer4000I am the ban *możemy mieć *minutę ciszy *dla naszego przyjaciela *braktraxa? *8:54Isthealice *8:54Gamer4000no nie *Mattibu aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *8:54Gamer4000trzeba restartować minutę *8:54Isthealice hej *8:54BlackAngel92 * *8:55MattibuHej *8:55Gamer4000kurde no znowu *8:55NatalkolxHejka Mati *8:55Gamer4000nie można nawet szacunku symbolicznie okazać *dla kogos *8:55BlackAngel92 czuję smażone ziemniaki *8:55KreatorSerialehttp://pl.siodma-szkola.wikia.com/wiki/Równowaga_harry_potter_wiki *8:55Lloyd2000... *8:55Gamer4000dobra kolejna minuta ciszy *8:55NatalkolxCo słychać, Mati? *8:55Gamer4000nie piszcze nic * Gamer4000 start *8:55KreatorSerialesuiódma szkoła wiki *8:55Gamer4000kurde no *8:55KreatorSerialerównowaga na wszechświat *AnneOfsLytherin aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *8:56Gamer4000nie dość że ban za nic *Damian102 deportował(a) się z Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *8:56MattibuGorąco *8:56Gamer4000to jeszcze psują minutę szacunku *8:56KreatorSeriaległosuj na siódma szkołę wiki w wyborach parlamentalcnyh *8:56Lloyd2000nie *8:56Gamer4000* Gamer4000 restartuje minute *8:56KreatorSerialetylko równowaga *siódma szkoła wiki *Krystianwolski aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *8:56Gamer4000no i znowu *Isthealice dał(a) KreatorSeriale szlaban. *8:56Krystianwolski Hejka *Żona wołała * *8:56Lloyd2000 *8:56Gamer4000 *8:56Isthealice hej *8:56Gamer4000kurna co to ma być za emota *8:56NatalkolxDzisiaj jest gorąco, to prawda *KreatorSeriale aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *8:57NatalkolxHejka Krisku *8:57Gamer4000* Gamer4000 restartuje minutę *8:57MattibuHej Kris *8:57Gamer4000.,. *8:57KreatorSerialehttp://pl.siodma-szkola.wikia.com/wiki/Równowaga_uprawnień?venotify=created *8:57NatalkolxCo słychać u Ciebie? *Isthealice dał(a) KreatorSeriale szlaban. *8:57Krystianwolski *8:58Gamer4000rip *8:58Lloyd2000aha *8:58Isthealice następnym razem będzie banik *8:58Krystianwolski Alico *8:58Gamer4000co w tym kurde śmieszneog *8:58Isthealice *KreatorSeriale aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *8:58KreatorSerialedibra przepraszam *nie lubicie siódmej szkoły wiki *trudno *8:59Krystianwolski Równowaga Harry Potter Wiki polega na tym że Alice ma admina, a M. go nie ma *Damian102 aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *8:59Isthealice łojej, mam tekst na czerwono *odwykłam *8:59Krystianwolski *9:00Damian102 o wywaliło mnie :< *9:00NatalkolxHej Damianku *9:00Damian102 ominęło mnie coś? *9:00Krystianwolski Cześć Damianie wszędobylski *9:00Isthealice nic cię nie ominęło *9:00Krystianwolski *9:00Isthealice *9:00Gamer4000pominęło *ban bez powodu *9:00Damian102 chwila *9:00Gamer4000chyba że byłeś przy tym *chyba byłes *idk *9:00Damian102 czy Ala zaczęła pisać zanim zadałem pytanie *9:00Isthealice tak *9:00Krystianwolski *9:01Gamer4000Wątek:111344 *9:01Isthealice bo sądzilam, ze wlasnie to napiszesz *9:01Gamer4000 *9:01Isthealice za dobrze cię znam *9:01Damian102 wychodź z mojej głowy *9:01Lloyd2000xD *9:01Gamer4000zgłaszam kreatora *9:01KreatorSerialew końcu ktoś mnie popiera *9:01Krystianwolski ` KreatorSeriale ja chcę i się zgłaszam` * *9:01Isthealice Kreaton, samego siebie nie zglosisz *sory *9:01Krystianwolski nom *9:01Gamer4000ja go zgłaszam *9:01Krystianwolski to napisz tam *zgodnie ze schematem *a nie ,,ja go zgłaszam,, *9:01Damian102 *9:02Gamer4000done *9:02KreatorSerialesorki nie wiedziałem *9:02Isthealice moze za rok bedzie wywiad *my sie nie spieszymy zbytnio * *9:02Gamer4000ze mną nigdy nie było wywiadu nigdzie ** *can we have minute of silence *9:03Damian102 nie będzie wywiadu *9:03Gamer4000rip *9:03Damian102 nie jest według schematu * *9:03AnneOfsLytherinhey *9:03Gamer4000jest *Nazwa *od kiedy jest *dlaczego *nie kłam *9:03KreatorSerialesiemano ziomeczki witamy we vlogu *9:03Krystianwolski *AnneOfsLytherin deportował(a) się z Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *9:03Krystianwolski *9:03Gamer4000długo byłaaaa *9:03Damian102 i nie jest od kilku dni bo dzisiaj go pierwszy raz widze *9:03KreatorSerialedzisiaj zrobimy pranka juzefowi piłsódzkiemu *9:03Gamer4000był wczoraj *albo 2 dni temu *9:03Isthealice ma 0 edycji *wiec w sumie nie jest w ogole *na czat kazdy moze wejsc *9:04Lloyd2000teraz ma jedną lel *9:04Isthealice nie czyni go to uzytkownikiem danej wiki *9:04Damian102 no w sumie dobra, był wczoraj, racja *9:04Gamer4000oł je *9:04Damian102 *9:04KreatorSerialeale jestem aktywny na siódma szkoła wiki *9:04Isthealice *9:04Damian102 ale nas to nie obchodzi *9:04Krystianwolski a co to za wiiki? *9:04Damian102 Kris nieeeee *9:04KreatorSerialenajlepsza wiki *\zaraz pokażę *9:04Damian102 nie chcesz wiedzieć * *9:04KreatorSerialehttp://pl.siodma-szkola.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Aktywność_na_wiki *9:04Isthealice zaraz zbanuję *9:04Gamer4000nie pokazuj *Nie *9:04Krystianwolski : _) *9:04KreatorSerialeproszę nie *on chciał więc pokazałem *9:05Gamer4000nie banuj go *9:05Lloyd2000no *9:05Gamer4000jeśli zbanujesz go *Isthealice wysłał KreatorSeriale do Azkabanu . *9:05Gamer4000będziesz musiała zbanować mnie *i kolejna niesłuszna blokada do kolekcji *za link *za kurna jeden link *9:05Krystianwolski Korea Północna * *9:05Isthealice łącznie było ich wiecej niz 3 * *9:05Gamer4000ale kicków nie daje się za linki *9:06Damian102 no tak bo nie było wcześniej linków. A poza tym w sumie jak Ali nie było to miał nawet 2 inne kicki, więc i tak długo został bez bana... *9:06Isthealice i nie dałam * *9:06Gamer4000nie daje sie kicków za linki *9:06Isthealice i nie dałam *dałam bana * * *9:06Gamer4000ale kurna śmieszne hahahaahaha *9:06Isthealice *9:06Gamer4000ale śmieszne kurna *9:06Damian102 system oszukany * *9:06Isthealice no a jak *9:06Gamer4000no normalnie można sie zlać ze śmiechu -_- *9:07Lloyd2000beka kurna ahahhahahahhahaha *9:07Gamer4000top 10 pranks gone wrong normalnie *9:07BlackAngel92 Kissek *9:08Gamer4000gdyby to była bardziej cywilizowana wiki na którje byłem kiedyś *w ruch poleciały by *infinite facepalmy *9:08Lloyd2000so uncivilized *BurittoGerry aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *9:09Gamer4000 *9:09BurittoGerryo. * *Ile ludzi *9:09Krystianwolski *9:09Gamer4000to nie te facepalmy *9:09Krystianwolski Gdzie Adam, gdy potrzebny *9:10Gamer4000kurna *jesteście adminami *a ptrzebujecie *9:10BurittoGerryNo *9:10Gamer4000jednego adama *żeby se poradzić *z nieistniejącym problemem? *9:10Lloyd2000 *9:10Krystianwolski Ale o czym mówisz? *Jakim problemem? *9:10Gamer4000"Gdzie ten Adam jak jest potrzebny" *Brzmi jak krzyk rozpaczy *kogoś kto nie wie jak zapanować nad sytuacją *bo nie umie odpowiadać na pytani *a jest adminem *9:10Krystianwolski Zapewniam, że wiem *9:11Gamer4000tak *Kickiem i Bane *9:11BurittoGerryNo *9:11Gamer4000ja też tak umiem *9:11Krystianwolski A po co stosować półśrodki? *skoro nie działają? * *9:12BurittoGerryWgl co się stało w Kreatorem? *9:12Gamer4000dostał bana *bo dał link do wiki *9:12BlackAngel92 uciekł *9:12Gamer4000kurde *9:12BurittoGerryOk *9:12Gamer4000nieśmieszne Black wiesz *9:13Krystianwolski zniknął *9:13Lloyd2000beka *9:13Isthealice Gamer, uspokój się. Nie znasz kontekstu wypowiedzi Krisa. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć - Krystian jest biurokratą tej wiki. Jeśli nie czujesz się dobrze podczas rozmowy tutaj i chcesz porozmawiać z osobami zablokowanymi, to masz wiele możliwości (chociażby inny czat, na wiki, którą tyle razy tu podsyłano). Osoby zostały zablokowane na krótki okres i nie było to bez powodu. Jesli się z tym nie zgadzasz, przykro mi, ale nie będę dla was pobłażliwa, jeśli widze problem, a uwagi w waszą stronę nie skutkują. *9:13Lloyd2000ale na siódmej szkole czatu nie ma lel *9:13Gamer40003 dni *9:13Isthealice To go włączcie. *9:13BurittoGerryNie możemy *... *9:13Gamer4000poza tym jakie uwagi? *9:13Isthealice Jeden przycisk i po sprawie. *9:13Gamer4000ja nic nie robię